kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 3
"Don't you ever, ever call Rainbow Monkeys "stupid"!" --Numbuh 3 Kuki Sanban a.k.a Numbuh 3 is mainly a happy-go-lucky Japanese 10 year old girl in charge of Diversionary Tactics and Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and the only girl member alongside Numbuh 5. Appearance Numbuh 3's usual outfit is an over sized green shirt, black tights, green socks, and black and white shoes. She has long black hair with bangs that covered her closed eyes most of the time, although she does open them sometimes. She has more alternative costumes than any other KND characters in the show. Personality .]] Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Oriental accent and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, who she harbors a crush on as seen throughout the show. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about Rainbow Monkeys. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). She is often seen with a Rainbow Monkey doll, and her room in Sector V's Treehouse is filled with various stuffed animals and anything else colorful and fuzzy. A special ability of Numbuh 3's is that she can smell and sense Rainbow Monkeys with her nose and her heart as stated in ''Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.. She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop get destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. that shows she can pilot an airplane. In Operation: H.O.M.E., it was revealed that she had a Rainbow Monkey called My First Rainbow Monkey. Also, in Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal named Mr. Mopsey. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also have a motherly side shown in Operation: C.A.M.P., when she and Numbuh 2 take care of a skunk named Bradley, also known as Numbuh 6, who she refers to as her baby. She often worries over Bradley and does whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe and in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. when she helped Numbuh 1 take care of baby chicks. Family *Father: Kani Sanban *Mother: Genki Sanban *Siblings: Mushi Sanban *Husband: Wallabee "Wally" Beatles (Older-self) Relationships *Numbuh 3's Relationships Other Outfits 1. Green Shirt''' (Main Outfit)' 2. Nurse outfit 3. Pink party dress 4. Space outfit 5. Rainbow Monkey costume 6. Halloween costume 7. Pajamas 8. Party dress 9. Red and White outfit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.) 10. School play outfit 11. Three Swimsuits Trivia *Her most prized characteristic, according to ''Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her cheerfulness, which is too sweet. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is an orange one, referencing her crush on Wally, specifically his orange sweater. *Her favorite snack is popcorn, as shown in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. *Sometimes, when she's really angry, she pulls Numbuh 4 by the shirt. *Her codename is linked to her last name "Sanban", since san ''(三) means three and ''ban ''(番) means number in Japanese. *Her stuffed animals have the number '''3' painted on them. *She is the 23rd person to steal Grim's scythe. *The only time she got to lead a mission was Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.. *She was temporarily Sector V's leader in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. *It is hinted that she is not as stupid as she allures as seen is Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. when Numbuh 1 is leaving and she asks him what they are doing in the next days, to which he replies that he won't be there, and she says "Oh, I know your leaving, silly. What do you think I am, an airhead or something?" *It is hinted Numbuh 3 to be the one to create the acronyms for the missions and weapons as seen in The Grim Adventures of the KND, when the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. has a stupid acronym and Mandy says to Numbuh 3 "What kind of accroynom is that?!", to which she replies, "Well, if you weren't in such a rush, I could've come up with a better one!". *A running gag with Numbuh 3 is that, whenever ejecting from her giant robot bunny, her parachute always comes out after she's already hit the ground. Gallery Image:IMG_0635.png Image:IMG_0369.png Image:IMG_0381.png Image:IMG_0386.png Image:IMG_0415.png Image:IMG_0419.png Image:CodenameKidsNextDoor612Operation-8.jpg Image:DCP_3354.jpg Image:IMG_0456.png Image:Poorkuki2.PNG Image:IMG_0703.png Image:Numbuh3andMonkey.PNG Image:Whatanairhead.PNG Image:NumbuhThreeJump.PNG Image:IMG_4005.PNG Image:IMG_4008.PNG Image:IMG_4009.PNG Image:IMG_4016.PNG Image:IMG_4017.PNG Image:IMG_4006.png Image:IMG_5003.PNG Image:Numbuh3GettingGrabed.PNG Image:KNDnumbuh3.png Image:Numbuhthreewepon.png Image:Numbuh3BirthdaySuit.png Image:Picture_3.png RIGHT.PNG IMG 0117.PNG IMG 0114.PNG AllLaughing(ExeptNumbuh4).PNG Numbuh3IsStoppedByAScream.PNG TruthorDare.PNG Numbuh3withpopcorn.PNG Okey!.PNG Category:Operatives